


【芝诺光】标记。

by Fusheng037155



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fusheng037155/pseuds/Fusheng037155
Summary: 芝诺斯囚禁了一直以来自称Beta的光之战士。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light, Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 17





	【芝诺光】标记。

**Author's Note:**

> *没什么用的O装B前提。  
> *奥尔光前提。  
> *被标记的O会对其他A的信息素起排斥反应的前提。  
> *4.0中光被囚禁的if线。

光在糖浆一样浓稠的情欲里挣扎着醒来。

厚重的明珍羽织在几天前就被汗水浸透，由训练有素的侍女在换药时替他换上了普通的白色里衣，并不怎么舒适的布料现在依然紧紧粘在身上，清晰显现出其下交错纵横的刀口和武者开始变白又被血液躁动催得红艳的皮肤。光神思混沌，不足以使现实里时间流逝的速度和他脑海中仅剩的常识相对应，他被浓得化不开的信息素炙烤了太久，像是在黄金港的温泉里流连许久的人，遍身透湿，昏昏欲睡，投放进水池的药物刺激着他的伤口，迟钝的感官反应缓慢，使得那刺痛若有若无，像是针刺，像是一个个落在身体各处的吻。

光模糊地呻吟一声，侧过身，将身边卷成一团的被子收进怀里，动作牵动尚未长好的伤口，贴合在一起的新生组织稍稍裂开些许，引出英雄压在喉咙里的更多甜蜜声响。抑制信息素与Omega性征的魔法封印早就失效，空气里熬煮过的蜜糖一样的味道全部来自于他自己的腺体——他的味道与另一种像是钢铁与雪相结合的气息交融缠绕，渗透进空气里不分彼此。

“奥尔什方……不要咬。”他发出一声只能说得上是不那么含糊的叹息，尾音因重逢的喜悦悄悄扬起来，欢快得像是森林里因阳光和雨露而起舞的妖精。

光以Beta的身份在这个世界上行走了太久，因原本的性别会为他的冒险路程带来太多阻碍与潜藏的危险，他与这股气息阔别几年，这几日却像是回到了身处伊修加德的那段时光里，库尔扎斯的月光洒在床前的每一片碎隙，熟稔的安心感终于将火烧般的欲望稀释开一点。他缩进柔软的被褥，过度发情带来的疲倦终于占据上风，他像是缩进了某人的怀抱，又像是瞧见哪个美梦对他打开大门一样，疲惫地合上眼睛。

侍女战战兢兢地走在前面，为芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯推开那扇阿拉米格王宫深处的房门。她站在一侧，乖巧地垂下头来，看着加雷马帝国的皇太子骤然握紧腰间佩刀的刀柄。今天为光之战士做清理工作的时间还没有到，皇太子殿下的骤然到访令所有人猝不及防，她捏紧裙摆，手指绞出深深的褶皱，组织着用以请罪的语言。“殿下……”她声音颤抖地开口，“今日的清洁还……”

芝诺斯打断她：“你知道这个房间曾经住着什么样的人吗？”

她好不容易积攒气的勇气就被这一句话打得稀碎。她惶恐地摇头，把头深深地低下去，不敢看芝诺斯此时的表情。

所幸芝诺斯今日心情似乎不错，性情暴戾难测的皇太子只是耸了耸肩膀，迈开步子，身形消失在那道门后边。他甚至还体贴地帮她关上了门。侍女惶恐地道谢，转过身，在走廊上留下一阵稍纵即逝的风。“我活下来了。”她在走出这条长廊之时揪着胸口的衣料喃喃道，不敢回头再看一次来路是何等光景。

芝诺斯一进门就被满室属于Omega的甘甜气息冲得皱起了眉，散发这气息的英雄把一张床都折腾得凌乱不已，还带着一身未长好的伤口睡着，甜味从他皱巴巴的单衣下面渗出来，沿着床流到地上，爬满整个房间，浓郁得像是能看见颜色。安稳、平和、愉悦，芝诺斯从这味道里嗅出Omega的美梦——他在实施自己伟大计划的间隙偶尔会想起看看这位英雄的一举一动，透过监控设施看着他认定的对手被情欲的魔爪拉进平庸，打回原形，与每一个他见过的Omega别无二致。

不，他或许还是有些不一样的。凭一个被标记过的omega撑得住来自周遭各种侵略性信息素的重压，且能表现得稀松平常……芝诺斯走到床边，居高临下地打量着昏睡着的光之战士。他不知沉在哪一个混乱而淫靡的梦乡，胯间湿得一塌糊涂，夹在腿间的薄被都浸润出深深的水痕，性器挺立着，将薄被撑起一块来。他的表情有些纠结，但喘息仍是细微而黏腻的，充斥着纵容的味道，甜得发腥。芝诺斯泰然自若，他压制住自己的信息素——免得他的猎物被来自“其他”Alpha的激素给惊醒——伸手摸上光的衣襟。英雄的呼吸快而浅，他拧着眉毛，在芝诺斯掌底喘了一声。

“奥尔什、方……嗯。”

芝诺斯对此没有任何反应。他保持着带些玩味的表情，扯开光的衣襟，顺着裸露的胸膛摸下去，覆着铠甲的指尖划过英雄盖着伤疤的腰腹。

光浑浑噩噩地觉得，他最近梦到奥尔什方的次数有些太多了。他的大脑在情欲里泡了太久，有时分不太清楚梦与现实，但那一片虚白的视野里出现奥尔什方的身影时，他总归是知道他所看到的事物没那么真实的。他最初还学着对思念和情欲说不，像往常那样，他有很多事要去做，外面有的是人等着他去做些什么，奥尔什方应当是他的信念与力量而非枷锁……但奥尔什方看着他，他从屋子的角落慢慢走到床边来，他的气息挨得越来越近，他的视线也像无处不在的，一日粘稠过一日，像光无数次在厨锅里熬煮好的枫糖。

光最终还是放弃了对这个他明知不存在的幻象设防。“你就随便做吧。”难得这一次他连逃出梦境的力气都没有——他坦然地对着这混乱的梦境展示自己，姿态甚至显得有那么一些不合时宜的放荡。

而奥尔什方难得一言不发。他的手搭上光胀痛的阴茎，用熟练而令人倍感陌生的节奏套弄，覆着甲胄的指尖摩擦着马眼，带起一阵阵隐秘而满载快乐的刺痛。他的手法说不上温柔也说不上舒服，如箭在弦的omega恰好需要这个，光在那双手有点不得要领地摸上他的阴囊揉捏的时候就射了，精液失禁一样流出来，流到奥尔什方的手甲上。光没能想起来说抱歉，他眼睛都失了焦，瘫在床上舒展着身体，累坏了一样地喘。他的身体还觉得不够——胯间的阴茎坏了一样没有一点软掉的迹象，随便抬一抬腰就能感觉到后穴里的水液滑出体外，他全身每一个细胞都叫嚣着他的思念和饥渴——他们太久没见了，发情Omega的信息素像毒药一样侵蚀光的大脑，要他向奥尔什方把分别后欠下的所有、所有的债都讨回来，让奥尔什方的气息像此刻空气里的信息素一样浓郁得如有实质，缠在他身上宣誓主权——

光恍惚地想起来这不过是个梦，及时止住到嘴边的话。奥尔什方还是一言不发，他被情欲搅成一团浆糊的脑子还是反应过来，这时候或许不该说些太多余的东西……他本来也没有要说出口的意思。他吃痛地吸了口气，在那看似平滑的尖锐手甲割破阴囊薄薄皮肤的前一秒出声阻止：“脱……掉。”对方没照做，只是放轻了动作，被他体温焐热的手甲暧昧地抚弄他胯间颤抖着吐出前列腺液的阴茎，要从中压榨出更多精水似地不停戳弄最脆弱的那些敏感点。Omega的阴茎高潮是味道强烈又不能解渴的酒，光在对方——他很清楚梦里的这一个与他的Alpha完全是两回事——第不知道多少次对他几乎射空了却还是没完全软掉的阴茎表现出强烈兴趣的时候颤巍巍地打开了腿，omega真正的性器官入口在燥热的空气里不安地翕动。

“你……嗯，咕……”

他觉得累，在浑浑噩噩的这么多天里第一次真正意义上地感觉到疲惫。这个暗示应该够明显了——没有比这再露骨的邀请。他想要被填满，被精液灌满生殖腔——随便是谁吧，要怪就怪这个梦真实得就像他还在身边一样。他又想起来奥尔什方已经不在了的事实，猛地打了个寒颤，腿没再动，只是合上嘴润了润干渴的喉咙，然后，艰难地睁开了眼。

Alpha的阴茎缓慢地顶进他湿软的腔道，光看到从落地窗斜射进来的阳光，映照在一头顺滑的金发上。

“……妈的。”

光忍不住骂了一声，他确实没有力气抬起手来给眼前这个Alpha一巴掌。他感觉到痛，来自别的Alpha的信息素被阴茎裹挟着刺激他的粘膜和神经，刺痛感从下身往上攀爬，攫住他的大脑，让他无法克制地发出压抑的痛呼。打在他身上的标记被撼动着，这副身体如此对他叫嚷，与此同时，一种若有若无的压迫感钳住了他的喉咙。光不清不楚的脑子此时晕得像是失血过多，他在情欲、窒息感与苦痛的三重折磨里兀地平静下来，柔软的穴肉像是欢迎一般，热情地吮吸着毫无障碍地顶到他身体深处的，那像是把他从正中劈开了一样的阴茎。

爱是谁是谁吧。光又一次自我放弃地想。那痛楚像是某种镇静药一样的信号——奥尔什方在宣誓主权——他甚至还扼着自己的喉咙。

芝诺斯人生里接触的Omega说不上少，即使他再怎么不愿意注意到，再怎么对此冷眼相向，他的家族依然身处加雷马帝国权利漩涡的正中央。这个毫无亲情可言的家族内部还在横刀相对，还有无数只手从名为“加尔乌斯”的斗兽场外伸进来，捧着金银财宝，想要在他们的王座下分一杯前代皇帝的血做的羹汤。芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯天生是血统纯正而富于攻击性的Alpha，拥有足以让整个加雷马帝国的青年人俯首称臣并献上一切的魄力，和足够吸引一切嗜血猛兽的光明未来——即使他不想要——不论是出于对他权力还是对他血统的觊觎，即便他人生目前为止的前半段都被瓦厉斯安排得不得喘息，还是有数不清的人斗胆向他投怀送抱，数不清的人愿意躺在他身下接受一个标记，并将其视为荣耀和权力的证明。

加雷马的皇太子天生聪颖而冷血如蛇，他绕开一切好意与陷阱，在少年时代就肯定自己对性别差距与欢爱之事没有任何兴趣。异于常人的体质和天赋是天赐的礼物，而信息素是需要被他握在手中的刀剑，芝诺斯不记得自己为此投入多少人力财力，葬送了多少性命，他只知道自己收获颇丰：得益于奥卢斯主持的抑制信息素的研究，他让一个已经被他人标记过的Omega在自己面前不停地高潮，精液和涌出的爱液沾得到处都是，而对方甚至都没发现什么端倪。他即使有所察觉，也还是对着自己张开了腿，在他插入之前都没有任何排异反应。这与他从研究员那里了解到的一般的Omega大不相同，他对此倒不觉得有多奇怪，艾欧泽亚的英雄总能给他惊喜……他生平首次对这类问题感到一种不同于困扰的趣味。

性器官分泌的信息素并不算在奥卢斯的研究范围里，而这痛苦是光之战士自找的。芝诺斯把他的一切反应都看在眼里，不置可否，只是握着他的腰，把自己的阴茎深深地送进去。Omega的穴肉柔软湿润，稍加吮吸就能让芝诺斯良好的自制力出现裂痕，但并不舒服，另一个Alpha捷足先登，在Omega体内留下障壁与弩弓，刺得他太阳穴突突地跳，接触到Omega甜腻味道的身体各处都像被利刃割开一样疼痛。疼痛在芝诺斯的人生中恰巧是愉悦因子释放的信号，他扬起唇角，带着戏谑向里顶弄，Omega的生殖腔甚至都为他张开着小口，没来得及因为原配Alpha的示威合上。

芝诺斯耐心地顶撞着那道因他的挑逗打开的细缝，把自己混着信息素的体液送进去。这对于Omega而言就像是什么人用刀片划开了他的生殖腔——来自艾欧泽亚的蛮族英雄没有挣扎，他咕哝了一句什么，伸手盖住了自己的眼睛，还露在外面的半张脸泛着病态的潮红，神情茫然，皱紧眉头。皇太子大人并不存在的善心难得发光发热，他按捺住蠢蠢欲动的腺体，不紧不慢地在湿热的穴道里抽插起来。光之战士体内紧得过头，芝诺斯抽出顺畅，再顶进去就费些力气，马眼被蠕动着让他给挤开的软肉磨蹭着，快感就从尾椎直接传进脑海。他越往里探入就越觉得痛，于是硬得更厉害，性器完全地撑开整条肉道，让身下的Omega发出呜咽。他看不出光的反应，猜测艾欧泽亚的英雄习惯了这种或许微不足道的疼痛，毕竟那嘶嘶的吸气声也弱了下去，如果不是生殖腔的入口慢慢向他打开了，芝诺斯甚至恍惚地以为自己在操着一个死人。

“清醒了吗？”芝诺斯俯下身，贴着光的耳畔轻声问他。加雷马的皇太子没有显示出分毫不悦，他甚至露出了玩味的表情。光当然没有说话，不过他并不期待光的回答——或者说，那个答案根本就不重要。芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯一向只要他的力量能争取到的结果，譬如他的佩刀，譬如他的能力，譬如眼前的——

光放下了他挡着脸的胳膊，面容铁青地扭曲着，他喉咙里的吸气声终于变成了压抑的惨叫。那始终只是温和地裹着芝诺斯性器的温软穴肉拼命地绞紧，再绞紧，让停留在他生殖腔里的阴茎难以脱身。痛苦和窒息感来自四面八方，芝诺斯的信息素铺天盖地地压下来，环绕在他身周的甚至浓得像血。正往外涌出Alpha体液的阴茎和他后颈的标记连成一线，他像是要被从中间彻底撕开，所有最敏感的地方都悬着一把正将尖端刺进他皮肤里肆意搅动的匕首，全身上下没有一处不觉得痛。光的视线被痛出来的泪水模糊成一团，他恍惚地想起泽菲兰的那一剑，思维顿了顿，仍然知道芝诺斯在笑：敏感至极的生殖腔正在被反复贯穿，极致的痛感和快感穿插着织成密网，把他整个人围在中央，无所适从，别无选择。他心头涌起一种无力感，生殖腔早就败下阵来，比身经百战的Omega还要软烂湿润，黏腻的水声在他胯间永无间断一样地响，他有些分不清自己正在接收的是怎样的信号，是在高潮还是在受刑，是在射精还是在潮吹，痛觉似乎也在转化成快感，死死地攫住他的神经，操控他的大脑，让他在芝诺斯舒爽的叹息声和前所未有猛烈的冲撞里搭建起某种奇妙的联系——芝诺斯甚至察觉到了这一点，他的龟头还卡在光颤抖着的生殖腔口，就这么不管不顾地把光抱起来，给他翻了个身，让他趴在床上。光刚刚有些适应他的操干，略有好转的脸色又因腹中剧烈摩擦的绞痛扭曲起来，身体因长时间高强度的侵犯而脱力，他跪不住，在芝诺斯的巨大身形投下的阴影里蜷缩着，脸也埋进柔软的被褥，只有腰被芝诺斯的双手卡住，捞起来，方便这位皇太子顶到更深的地方，让他的生殖腔都被撑开变形，内脏也跟着移动。或清或浊的液体顺着光的大腿流下来，那饱受折磨的、始终半勃着流水的阴茎又颤巍巍地硬了，光忍不住哽咽了一声，把自己缩得更小，期望这因麻木而生出的兴奋不要被芝诺斯发现——

他有种预感，像回到了他捧着那面破裂的福尔唐鸢盾的时候：有什么正在如流沙般从他手中溜走。“不、呃……”他艰难地攥紧手边的床单，恍惚地看见奥尔什方挡在他身前，还是那个为他挡枪的姿势。他快到极限了，光说不出话，奥尔什方不会离开，他许诺过永远不会——芝诺斯的刀尖击破了他的鸢盾。光感觉到有液体在脸上流淌。

“你要屈服了吗？”芝诺斯又在问，“你就到此为止了吗。”他的手握着光的阴茎，光的一切反应都逃不过芝诺斯的眼睛。他用要把掌中硬挺着的肉块捏烂的力道撸动着。这世界上没有人能比芝诺斯更理解痛苦的欢乐，他想，痛才使人感觉到活着……他偏偏在这么一个当口上理解了芝诺斯。光什么都射不出，阴茎反馈给他麻木的钝痛，尖锐的快感夹杂其中，他叫得嘶哑，悲鸣几乎毁掉了他的嗓子，奥尔什方留下的信息素和标记从里面撕扯着他，唯独给他的心脏筑起防卫的高墙。“不。”光的声音在他又一次达到高潮的时候闷闷地传到芝诺斯的耳朵里，坚定得有些失真。此前他还是哀哀地呻吟着的，生殖腔里涌出的稀薄体液被芝诺斯的抽插带出来，再流下去，沾得他颤抖着的大腿微微反光。

苦痛使他们活着……在场的，不在场的，一共三条性命，三种不同的信息素。芝诺斯在他身后大笑出声，猛地挺腰，把自己的阴茎抵在光生殖腔的最深处，成结，把逼仄的生殖腔塞得满满当当，甚至超出了那肉腔原本的形状。Alpha这样确保他们标记的Omega能够最大概率地受孕成功，奥尔什方也对他这样做过。芝诺斯和光记忆里的奥尔什方一样俯下身来亲吻他的耳廓，黏腻湿热的吐息从耳孔钻进他的大脑，冷血的皇太子此刻像他最优秀也是最体贴的情人，在他耳边絮絮地低语着——不是爱。不是信任。不是未来。

芝诺斯说：“你猜我还会给你什么？”

他的手取代奥尔什方苦苦纠缠着的信息素，扼住了光的喉咙。

芝诺斯·耶·加尔乌斯对流言蜚语出了名的不在乎，在他看不到的角落，侍女们捂着嘴，仍在谈论他的奇闻轶事。“那间屋子到底是什么地方？”其中一个年轻些的问，她的脸还因好奇与兴奋而发着光。

另一个答道：“那是历代阿拉米格的王软禁禁脔的地方。那些人会被打上王专属的烙印，一辈子匍匐在王的脚下。他们在那里能得到的最高的荣誉就是接受恩宠——等着被玩坏，被丢弃，否则就永远离不开那个富丽堂皇的牢笼。”

光的瞳孔有些涣散了，窒息为他的高潮增添了何其浓墨重彩的一笔——他看到奥尔什方走过来，手搭在他的肩上，坚定地按着，另一只手还举着四分五裂的鸢盾。那些碎片被某种他所不能理解的力量粘合在一起。他的阴茎和后穴一齐潮喷着，全身的每个细胞都因这一瞬快感的顶峰而兴奋得震颤不已，它们架起桥，敦促着光走上去，另一头是芝诺斯伸过来的手。他还是说不出话，合着眼睛，喘得杂乱无章。Alpha的结不会在短时间内消失，被标记的那天他一整晚都含着奥尔什方的阴茎，射进来的精液暖融融地与他融为一体。光把自己的手搭上肩膀，虚虚地握着幻觉里奥尔什方的手。他觉得有些不妙，他身体里的刺痛缓慢地消退了，芝诺斯的信息素还在由内而外地包裹着他。

光的指甲在他肩上留下整齐的掐痕。芝诺斯心情愉悦，在Omega绝望的嘶喊里慢条斯理地接上自己的话音：

“我会洗掉你身上的标记。”

Fin.


End file.
